Traditional communication systems, such as standard and cellular telephone systems, enable verbal communications between people at different locations. Communication systems for audibly-impaired individuals (e.g., individuals with hearing impairments, speech impairments, or a combination thereof) enable non-audible communications. For example, some such communication systems enable audibly-impaired individuals to communicate using communication endpoints (e.g., video endpoints, text endpoints, etc.) configured to transmit and receive non-audible communications (e.g., video, text, etc.).
These communication endpoints are sometimes registered with entities that provide services for audibly-impaired users (e.g., communication session enabling services, user account information databases, audible to non-audible communication translation, etc.).
Some communication systems for audibly-impaired people enable communications between communication devices for audibly-impaired people and communication systems for audibly-capable users (e.g., standard telephones, cellular telephones, etc.). For example, a Video Relay Service (VRS) may provide speech to sign language translation services, and sign language to speech translation services for a communication session between a video phone for an audibly-impaired user and a traditional telephone for an audibly-capable user. In other words, the VRS may be used so an audibly-impaired user can carry on conversations with an audibly-capable person. In such systems, the audibly-impaired user will use sign language to a translator and the translator will speak what is signed to the audibly-capable user. In the other direction, the translator will listen to the audibly-capable user then sign what was spoken to the audibly-impaired user.